


P.S. I Like Your Shirt (CALL ME!)

by thisisaltea (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisisaltea
Summary: Jason has no idea that the boy he has been crushing on forever has a crush on him too.Percy's determined to make Jason all his.





	P.S. I Like Your Shirt (CALL ME!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legowerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legowerewolf/gifts).



> Inspired by a collab fanart on Tumblr. I found it on legowerewolf.tumblr.com under the 'prompts' page. It mostly follows the art, but I added some extra things. It's not my best work, and it hasn't been edited. But nevertheless, enjoy!

Hunching over slightly, Jason shuffled from his English class to his locker, hoping to put his stuff away and grab his lunch before hoards of people started to bombard the hallways. It wasn't that he was trying to avoid _people_ necessarily. He was just... shy. And not very trusting. He had friends, of course. But none of them shared his lunch period. And the only person that Jason could think of talking to at lunch was a certain dark-haired, green-eyed boy that was... everything to Jason. But of course he would never tell anyone that. Ever. It didn't matter anyway, the guy hardly knew Jason existed.

He clutched one strap of his backpack with one hand, and with the other started to put in his locker combination, not noticing that Percy Jackson, kinda-sorta friend and long time crush was peeking around the corner. Innocuously, Jason started searching in his locker for his lunch bag.  _I really should organize my locker,_ he thought.  _I can hardly find anything in this mess._

Percy ducked into the hallway, a piece of notebook paper clutched in one fist, and lightly ran up behind Jason. The blonde boy didn't notice. Smirking, Percy got just a little bit closer. The contents of his backpack jingled a bit, but the hallways were noisy anyway, and you could hear kids in the cafeteria, too. Nervously, Percy adjusted his baseball cap that covered his dark hair, and slipped the piece of paper into the hood of Jason's sweater. Again, Jason didn't notice a thing.

Triumphantly, Jason finally unearthed his lunch bag from the depths of his locker when he heard an obnoxious giggling sound, seemingly directed at him. He turned around to see a group of girls giggling and hiding smiles behind their hands. Confused, Jason turned back to close his locker, when he felt something tickling his neck.

 _Oh that's what they were giggling about_. Blushing, Jason reached back into his hood, and closed his hand around a crumpled note. He almost didn't want to open it. He was half expecting it to say something like "Kick me" or "Go kill yourself," both of which wasn't unusual around the school. Half of the kids were actual drug-addicts. Or bullies. What he was  _not_ expecting to find however, was a note written with messy all-caps penmanship and bearing the words "CALL ME" with a little heart, and a phone number at the bottom. Signed with a little drawing of a boy in a baseball cap, with  _more_ hearts.  


Jason knew the only person in the school that could be counted on to wear that cap every day was Percy Jackson. Or members of his 'posse' but that didn't count. And Jason didn't believe it. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment, but also a little bit of excitement. Was Percy actually genuine? Or was it all a joke? Jason was hoping it was the first option, though it was probably the latter. 

Jason could feel sweat dripping down his neck, and making his blonde hair stick to his neck. Slowly, he turned around, hoping to get to lunch to find Percy. Speaking of which, there he was, peeking his head around the corner with a smirk and a wink. Somehow, he wasn't blushing, much to Jason's dismay. Jason blinked, and then Percy was gone.

  


Percy sat at the lunch table smirking and talking with his friend, Frank, who was also wearing a baseball cap. "The cap is so my thing, though," Percy told him, fiddling with his sweatshirt strings. Frank just laughed.

"I know, I know. What, who's that blonde guy coming over here? He's hot," Frank said, noticing Jason coming in their direction. 

Percy tried, and was successful in not blushing. "I know," he said. "That's Jason Grace. I gave him my number today..."

"Well, he's definitely coming over here, so you better get ready," Frank replied.

Percy shifted in his seat, and put on his cool demeanor, slightly slouching on his seat on the bench. 

A still blushing and still sweating Jason arrived at the table, and Percy internally screamed, "YES!" But before he, or Frank, could say anything, the blonde shoved a piece of paper into Percy's face, and immediately ran off.

Dumbfounded, Percy took a minute to register what was happening. Frank didn't know what to say. Jason was booking it out of the cafeteria, keeping his head down, and hoping no one noticed him.

Finally, Percy peeled the piece of paper off his face, and read it, Frank peering over his shoulder. At the top, in light blue marker, was written  ~~i do not~~ and below that:  ~~I have no~~ , and below  _that_ was, in big and neat handwriting (better than Percy's by far) were the words "I don't have a cell phone." And underneath was a drawing of a cute embarrassed ghost with a speech bubble saying "Sorry!!" 

Percy had to take a minute to admire Jason's supreme penmanship, and also to get over the cuteness of the doodle.  _It wasn't fair,_ Percy thought,  _that someone could be so cute... and hot._

"Wahh, that's so cute!" Frank said. "He totally likes you. Did you see the way he ran away?"

Percy ignored him, and facepalmed. Because a: he was stupid to have assumed that Jason would have a cell phone. Come to think of it, he had never seen Jason with one. And b: it was possible that he was blushing, and c: it was also possible he was trying to hide that blush.

Frank poked him in the back. "So what're you gonna do about it?"

  


Later that day, after the last period of the day, the hallways mostly clear, Jason saw that his locker had another note taped to it. Hopefully (probably) from Percy. Jason started walking faster, eager to read it. "Meet by the-" then a drawing of a football goal and a football. It was in black ink this time.

But at the bottom, the signature red was back. "(P.S. I like your shirt)" Jason grinned, and looked down at his shirt. Oh right, it was the little ghost that he had drawn on the paper he'd given to Percy. He blushed. For about the 500th time that day. And started to turn around. 

There was that blur of blue. Probably Percy. And more giggling girls. Of course.

  


Jason made his way out to the football field, dodging students and teachers alike, all eager to leave school. When he finally arrived, the field was empty. Jason felt his heart sink. How  _stupid_ he was to assume that Percy had actually been genuine. No matter now, it was all a prank. Jason was about ready to turn around and leave when Percy came up behind him, breathless and blushing (finally).

Percy let out a loose string of words that Jason was having trouble following, because of the thousands of butterflies swarming in his stomach. He swallowed. "Sorry?"

Behind his back, little did Jason know, that Percy's friends were all waiting underneath the bleachers behind Percy. With Jason staring at the floor, Percy aimed a thumbs up toward his friends.

While laughing, Percy's friends arose from beneath the bleachers, all of them helping to hold six signs up bearing the words: "Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Jason," Percy started to say, "I really like you. And um, as you can see, behind me, I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend." He had this adorable grin on his face that was practically eating Jason up. It was too much. Jason buried his head in his hands, liking the feeling of his cold palms against his hot cheeks. 

Percy noticed this, and crumpled a little bit, though he tried not to let it show. After all this effort, Jason was going to reject him? But he had showed up...

He looked back at Jason one last time, and noticed a barely there nodding of the head. Jason was... saying yes!? Yes! Percy was surprised and so so happy.

Wordlessly, he pulled the boy closer to him, and kissed him on the forehead, bumping his cap on the blonde boy's head (which was still being covered by his palms). Then Percy pulled him even closer.

"Oh my god," Jason whispered. He couldn't believe this was actually happening... But it was. The boy who he'd never thought he'd get was holding him in his arms. And also he had  _kissed him._ Kissed Jason. No way. There was only one thing left to do.

Jason straightened up, removed his hands of his face, and whispered in Percy's ear, "I like you too." And then it was  _his_ turn to kiss  _Percy._ Percy. 

Perfect. Jason couldn't think straight.

The people in the bleachers cheered. 


End file.
